Bound
by rodeo-duck
Summary: Six weeks is as long time to wait. Zero girls fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm only borrowing the lovely ladies.

**Note: **It might be a bit OOC but I kinda wanted to expand my horizons a bit, and this seemed like a good place to start. All opinions welcome. A bit of zero girls fluff because there simply isn't enough of it in the world. And kudos to anyone who can draw parallels haha. As usual spell checked and I ran through it once to make sure there were no glaring errors.

* * *

Yamato finds her as the suns begins to set, in a deserted classroom, scribbling frantically away on a piece of paper – the only sound of pen scratching away. It's when Kouya tucks her hair behind her ear, chewing the corner of her lip obviously lost in thought, that Yamato's heart clenches something fierce.

It's been six weeks since they've last seen each other, six long weeks in which feelings could've changed, six weeks to change minds. But Yamato doesn't say anything at first – enjoying the sight before her, Kouya engrossed in her work. So when she decides to make her presence known, a small cough, Kouya doesn't even blink, and Yamato annoyed at this quick dismissal coughs again, a little louder this time and it has the desired effect. Kouya looks up ready to tell who ever she was expecting off – but then the face registers and the words die on her lips as her features soften, putting her pen down and sliding the glasses off, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, you know" she says, the small smile belying any irritation in her voice.

"But Kouya" she starts, making her way over to the desk and wrapping her arms around the frail girl, "its been six weeks since we last seen each other, don't tell me that you didn't miss me? Even a little bit?" she pouts, nuzzling the crook of Kouya's neck, imprinting the smell of her Kouya into her memory.

"You know that isn't true." she says, sighing in defeat knowing that there's no arguing with Yamato period.

"Then kiss me right here" she places her finger on her lips and leans forward knowing that Kouya in all her modesty and shyness would never be so daring. "Please?" she asks, opening an eye to a blushing and huffy Kouya.

So instead she takes in initiative, kissing her firmly like she means it and Kouya quickly succumbs to Yamato's kisses – and oh how she's missed Kouya something sore these past few weeks, Kouya and her soft, unhurried kisses and her distinctly Kouya touch and feel – somehow making her forget where she is as her jumper is removed and blouse is unbuttoned – shoulders exposed and Kouya with her butterfly kisses lavishing each freckle that she finds. As her fingers find their way into Kouya's hair, Yamato knows that Kouya has missed this just as much as she missed Kouya these last six weeks; she knows that they've both needed the other – fighter and sacrifice – two halves to a whole.

And suddenly out of nowhere someone walks in – it could've been Natsuo or Youji – she's not sure which – and Yamato thinks that the two of them must look like quite the pair – Kouya buried between her breasts, Yamato herself sprawled on the desk head thrown back, forgetting rhyme and reason, both of them looking bedraggled.

The person – whoever it was – she was much to busy drinking in all of Kouya to notice much – stammers and runs out, face red, dropping whatever papers they walked in with. There's a moments pause in which Yamato looks and Kouya and Kouya looks at Yamato, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

But then a strange thing happens; Kouya starts laughing – a bubbly flowing ringing laugh – at the absurdity of it all – and it is such a rare thing, Kouya's laugh, such a rare and beautiful thing, that Yamato finds it infectious, and soon she's laughing alongside her, her belly shaking with mirth.

And it is then that Yamato feels the most alive, the most complete – every part of her filled with and unbridled joy that it makes her heart swell with love at this serious and taciturn girl that she kisses Kouya's eyelids, kisses the tip of her nose, kisses her lips murmuring "I love you" as fingers interlace together pulling her closer, a silent promise that they are bound together, no matter what, two halves of a whole.

* * *

A big **Thank You** to all of the readers, even if you review or not, and if you do choose to be nice and review, cookies for you haha.


End file.
